1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cloth cutters and more particularly to cutters for forming a fringe on the edge of a fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
To make a tie and cut blanket or pillow, a person layers two fabrics each fabric having two or more yards of material, one on top of the other, with the edges of the two layers being in alignment with each other. One layer will become the top of the blanket and the other layer will be the back. At this time the two layers can be pinned together. However, it has been found that the layers will remain aligned and not move relative to each other when not pinned. In addition, not pinning saves a step in preparing the layered fabrics for fringing.
Prior to creating a 4 inch fringe alone each edge of the layered fabrics, a 4×4 inch square is cut out of each corner of the layered fabrics and is discarded. A tape measure across the top of the four inch cuts that are to be made can be used to help make the strips are about 1 inch wide and only four inches deep. Now, using hand operated scissors, 4 inch slits are cut into the layered fabrics at 1″ intervals around all four sides.
It is here noted, for example, that a significant amount of time will be spent measuring and marking the layered fabrics where the slits are to be made, and if the layered fabrics measures 50 inches by 70 inches, about 240 slits will be cut into the layered fabrics that are one inch wide and four inches long by a person with a hand operated scissors.
A pair of very sharp scissors is required. If the scissors are dull, it will take a lot longer to complete and require a significant amount of effort.
After the cuts are made around all four sides of the layered fabrics, one strip from the front fabric and one strip from the back fabric are tied with an overhand knot to close the blanket edge and create a finished fringe edge.
A faster and easier way of cutting a fringe in at least one fabric is needed. The present invention may be used for blankets or pillows or any other product needing fabric cut to at least one string like length around the perimeter of a piece of material.